


Summer Heat

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer time in Storybrooke was dull and hot. Everyone stayed near their air conditioners and for once minded their own business. It was the perfect time for secret lovers to meet and do what lovers do.</p>
<p>[Prompt: Rumbelle Wall!sex]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

Belle wasn't aware of the ticking of the clock, or how the pawn shop bell could chime at any time, interrupting them. She only knew the hands of her lover, pushing her against the wall, her skirt around her waist.

 

Summer time in Storybrooke was dull and hot. Everyone stayed near their air conditioners and for once minded their own business. It was the perfect time for secret lovers to meet and do what lovers do.

 

Mr. Gold had long since pocketed the librarian's panties, as he cupped her ass holding her between himself and the wall. His fingers had caressed her folds while they'd stood behind the counter. He'd nearly had her off, before pulling back and wickedly ordering her into the back room.

 

Now her fingernails scrapped his scalp as she kissed him, moaning into his mouth. Her legs wrapped around his waist, trying to pull him closer. He fumbled with his trousers in the little space they had between their bodies. Once he had managed to pull his length free, he rocked into her in one swift movement.

 

Belle moaned. And Mr. Gold mimicked the noise, thrusting into her hot core again. They found a steady pace, him moving in and out without regard for gentleness or how her back fared against the wall.

 

Wet hot slick, moans and grunts, these were the lovers reality for time being. The feeling of being together and one.

 

Belle came first, with a shutter and cry muffled in his shoulder as her orgasm rocked her body. Only moments later did Gold follow in suit, gasping her name.

 

Falling apart, Gold stumbled back to the cot. Belle sighed as she slid tot he floor, knees giving out under her. Still panting, they watched each other.

 

After a few minutes, Belle stood and smoothed her skirt, “I... I need to get back to the library.”

 

He nodded.

 

“Thank you,” she stooped to kiss his cheek, “I love you.”

 

“Darling,” he whispered in farewell.

 

She was gone.


End file.
